


of course

by ClingingOntoAir



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClingingOntoAir/pseuds/ClingingOntoAir
Summary: A misinterpreted reaction leads to the truth. Or, all the signs are there, but Vastra still needs Jenny to point the way.





	of course

For the first time, for some innocent and insignificant reason, Vastra brings her bare hand up to cup Jenny’s face. But Jenny can’t control the widening of her eyes, the quickening of her heartbeat, nor the full-body shudder that runs through her at Vastra’s touch.

Vastra, hurt, backs away. “Forgive me…of course—” she cuts herself off abruptly with a shake of her head, clenching her hand—the same hand that had grasped Jenny’s cheek so tenderly—into a fist.

“Of course… what?” Jenny asks softly.

“Of course I should have expected such a reaction. It is only natural that you are afraid of me.”

“Afraid! Is that what you think that was?”

“What else could it have been?” Vastra is genuinely baffled. Granted, she is rather terrible at reading facial expressions, but the other physical signs of fear were all there.

“I…” Jenny swallows her indignation as she comes to a decision. “I wasn’t going to tell you, but I can’t exactly hide it. Figures you’d get the wrong impression. Some detective you are, eh?”

“Jenny, please—”

“Still, if you’re going to be angry, or, or… _disappointed_ , in me, I’d rather you knew the truth of it. That’s the only thing I’m scared of.”

“…I am not angry at you.” She pointedly does not mention the rest of it, this unspoken truth that normally-direct Jenny is still prevaricating over.

“Not yet, anyway. All right, then.” Jenny, summoning her courage, walks over and deliberately clasps both hands around one of Vastra’s, gently tracing the scales with her thumb.

Ever so slowly, she raises their joined hands.

Confused and slightly breathless, Vastra tries to pull away again. “Surely you don’t want me to—"

“Don’t go telling me what I do or do not want.” Jenny firmly plants Vastra’s hand on her own cheek. “Will you just listen to what I’m trying to tell you?” Her grip is strong but her voice sounds near tears, and whether it’s closer to elation or despair, neither could tell. “Vastra, I want you to.”

She angles Vastra’s hand downward, enough to let her feel the pounding pulse in her neck. Jenny watches as Vastra’s own eyes widen, then, with sudden understanding and startled amazement and strikingly, wonderfully reciprocated desire—

“I _want_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> the big finish audio has me feeling all sorts of things. this little fic has nothing to do with it but I really felt like posting something for the first time in a while, so I'm starting with this! I really love the idea that Vastra could tell Jenny was into her from day one but it's also compelling to consider Vastra being completely blind about it because of low self-esteem.


End file.
